lust on ice
by glamangel2015
Summary: goku & vegeta never told 1 another of their feelings 4 each other.when they're forced to take goten and trunks ice skating will they be able to tell each other how they feel?read & find out!WARNING YAOI IN THIS STORY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! please review!


**Lust on ice**

**By: glamangel2015**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz/dbgt. Akira toriyama does! Sorry if I spelled the name wrong. ^_^**

**Summary:**** set after buu saga. goku and vegeta both have feelings 4 one another but never told each other how they feel. when they're forced to take goten & trunks ice skating will they be able to tell one another how much they need each other? Read to find out****. WARNING YAOI IN THIS LIKE DON'T READ! AND NO FLAMES :(!**** Constructive criticism is welcomed though. ^_^**

*flashback*

"No! Absolutely not woman!" Vegeta shouted at Bulma. "Yeah why do we have to go?"Goku whined. Goten & Trunks wanted to go ice skating but Bulma & Chichi couldn't take them. There was an emergency at capsule corp. and Bulma had to fix it so she would be gone for almost 2 weeks. & Chichi couldn't because she was going to visit her family for a month. "Please take them you 2 need to spend more time with your sons & stop training 24/7."Bulma pleaded. "Alright fine we'll take them."Vegeta griped. "Good have fun boys! "Chichi & Bulma called out as they went their separate ways.

*end flashback*

And so here they were at the ice rink watching their sons on the ice. Goku watched as his son moved around effortlessly around the rink but he was more interested in Vegeta. '_I wish I could tell Vegeta how I feel. I don't know when it happened but I've fallen in love with him, but even if I could tell him he would never feel the same about me. He would probably still see me as no more than a third-class soldier & his personal punching bag_.' Goku thought sadly. He wanted to kiss the prince & hold him but couldn't work up the nerve to do so.

For Vegeta almost the same thoughts ran through his head. _'What is that clown thinking about? He seems to be more into me than watching our sons...who am I kidding? He would never see anything in someone like me. But still it would be nice to kiss him & be held by him even once_.' Vegeta thought. He wanted to tell the earth's savior of his feelings but never did for fear of Goku judging him. The 2 saiyans sat there both lost in their thoughts of one another.

The 2 were snapped out of their daydreaming when Goten skated over to them."Hey dad why don't you join us?" "Yeah come on dad it'll be fun. "Trunks said as he joined his friend. "Don't worry about us you 2 go enjoy yourselves."Goku replied. "Oh come dad please!"Goten whined. "Yeah have some fun you guys. "Trunks chimed in. "No" Vegeta said. "We'll be really annoying until you do. "The 2 demi-saiyans replied. "You both are already annoying."Vegeta griped. "Please please pleeeeeeeaaaasssseee!" Goten & Trunks whined as they jumped up & down.

"Alright boys we'll join you."Goku told them."Yay!"Goten shouted as he left with Trunks. "Why'd you go & tell them that Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. "Because they wouldn't stop until we did. They're both stubborn like their fathers." Goku replied as they went to get 2 sets of ice skates.

Goten & Trunks could barely contain their laughter at the sight. Their fathers, the 2 strongest warriors in the universe were gripping the edge of the ring like there was no tomorrow. They were both trying desperately to not fall onto the cold ice. "This is going to be so fun!" Goten shouted. "Yeah it is. bye guys have fun! "Trunks cried as the skated off with his friend."Hey! Get back here you 2!" Vegeta shouted. He pushed himself from the wall in pursuit of the boys, forgetting he didn't know how to skate. He went a couple of feet from the wall before his feet slipped from under him and he fell on his ass.

"Vegeta are you okay?"Goku asked as he came over to him. He took Vegeta's hands in his own & helped him up. "See? You're doing fine 'Geta." Vegeta felt his face grow warm when Goku grabbed his hands. _'They're so...warm & soft despite all the battles he's been through. I...I...I have to tell him how I feel. Even if he doesn't feel the same he still has to know_.' Vegeta thought. "Hey Kakarot?" "Yes Vegeta?" I need to tell you something important." Vegeta told goku. "What is it 'Geta?" Goku asked. "not here somewhere private, and do you think we could get Gohan to watch the boys for a few days?" Vegeta asked. "Okay vegeta let me go and ask him." Goku said and raised 2 fingers to his forehead.

Gohan agreed to watch Goten & Trunks for a few days. Trunks was happy to spend more time with his friend. Goku & Vegeta went back to Goku's while the 3 demi-saiyans went back to capsule corp.

Goku and Vegeta went inside and were in the living room. "Alright Vegeta were alone now what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Goku asked as they sat down on the couch. "well Kakarot...I have feelings for someone, but I'm afraid to tell them how I feel." Vegeta replied. "Why? Why can't you tell them how you feel?"Goku asked. "Because they're already with someone & have a family, & even if I could tell them what would they see in someone like me?" "You can tell me 'Geta who is it? Who is it that you fallen in love with?"

"..."

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta mumbled something too soft for Goku to hear. "what did you say Vegeta?"Goku asked the prince. "You." Vegeta replied. Goku blinked twice before saying "what?" "You heard me Goku I said it's you. I fell...in love...with you." Vegeta told the earth's savior before turning away with a hot blush on his face. Goku was shocked. Did Vegeta just admit to loving him & calling him by his actual name? "Did...did you just call me by my actual name Vegeta?" Goku asked eyes still widened in shock. "Yes I did but don't expect me to say it again anytime soon." Vegeta replied still with a crimson blush painting his face.

"I...didn't know you felt that way about me 'Geta. i...I love you too." Goku uttered as he took Vegeta's hands in his own. He turned Vegeta around and kissed him full on the lips. Vegeta was stunned when Goku kissed him. _'His lips are...sweet & soft...like fluffy little pillows_.' Vegeta thought. He put one hand behind Goku's head and other around his waist to pull him closer as he pushed his tongue into Goku's mouth. Their tongues played together as they fell off the couch and onto the floor.

"Mmmm...'Geta...mmmmm" Goku moaned out. The earth's savior started to grind his hips into Vegeta's with enough force to break a human's bones. Vegeta groaned in bliss and broke the frantic kiss. "Wait Kakarot...let's go to the bedroom first." Vegeta groaned while Goku was still grinding their hardening cocks together. Goku nodded and brought 2 fingers to his head and in an instant they were in Goku's bedroom. Goku broke the kiss and went to take off Vegeta's shirt while still grinding their cocks together.

Once Vegeta's shirt was off and on the floor Goku lowered his head and captured one hardened rosy pink nipple in his mouth. One hand played with the other nub while the other went to the waistband of Vegeta's pants. "Aaahh...ka...kaka..." Vegeta groaned. The prince lifted his hips up so Goku could take off his pants and boxers. When Goku got the spandex clothing off he proceeded to take off his clothes. He pulled off his wristbands then took off his orange & blue shirts. Vegeta just watched in awe at the sight before him. _'he...he's...so beautiful.'_ Vegeta thought.

Goku smirked at the prince before saying "you like what you see little prince? Want me to take off my pants for you to see more of me?" Goku said huskily. Vegeta nodded and watched as Goku's hands went to the blue sash around his waist. His pants fell loosely around his knees along with his boxers & he kicked out of them. Vegeta's mouth hung open in shock at the sight of Goku's body. _'He's...so big! And his chest and arms are well muscled, and so are his legs. He's like a god. He's perfect! '_Vegeta thought. "you want me to make you happy little prince?" Goku asked.

Vegeta could only stare at the bigger saiyan as his gaze went to his cock which was standing proud at attention. "Well well it looks like someone's excited."

Goku grabbed the cock and started stroking it causing Vegeta to moan & whimper in want. "Nnnnnnhhhhh...Kaka...rot...more." Vegeta moaned when Goku suddenly stopped stroking his cock. "Tell me what you want my prince." Goku moaned as he felt himself twitching in arousal. "Kakarot...i...i...want..." Vegeta groaned. "What? You want me to suck you off? Do you want me to fuck you hard & rough?" Goku replied dirtily_, 'I want him so bad but I think I'll toy with him for a little while so I can see him squirm and whimper for me_.' he thought evilly.

Vegeta was still having a hard time believing this was happening. '_I...I never thought that Kakarot could be so...so...bold and dominant. He always seems so innocent & naive. I never thought that a dirty thought ever went through his "pure" mind.' _Vegeta thought through the haze of pleasure. "Everything. Take me Kakarot, make me yours." Vegeta replied to the dirty comments. "You are already mine 'Geta." Goku replied as his hands went down to Vegeta's ass & started to squeeze it while his head went downward. "What...are you doing Kakaaaaaa?" Vegeta cried. Goku took Vegeta's cock in his mouth and started to suck softly. Vegeta put his hands in Goku's hair and gripped the black locks tightly as he was deepthroated. He tried to thrust into the warm, soft mouth but Goku put his hands on his hips to hold him down.

"Kakarot...don't tease me!" Vegeta moaned, he was close to blowing his load when Goku grabbed the base of his cock to keep him from cumming. "beg me for it little prince." Goku replied. "Kaka...please...don't make me do that please don't." "Just say the magic words 'Geta. You know I can't deny you anything you want. All you have to do is ask." Goku replied evilly. "Kaka...rot...please..." "Please what little prince?" "Please let me cum! Please fuck me! Fuck me out of my mind please I'm begging you Kakarot!" Vegeta cried as he threw his pride out the window. At hearing the prince's pleas for mercy Goku took the cock back in his mouth and sucked hard. He continued to suck and swirl his tongue around the head of the cock until Vegeta let out a scream of pure ecstasy.

Vegeta blew his load and his seed flooded Goku's mouth and vegeta went limp. Goku swallowed every drop of cum that Vegeta gave him _'whoa what a load!'_ Goku thought. Once he was finished he climbed up the prince's body to give a rough, brusing kiss. Their tongues swirled around in each other's mouths tasting every inch of one another's mouths. "Kakarot...i...i..." Vegeta replied as he came down from his mind-blowing orgasm. His body was completely limp & his thoughts were completely scattered. _'I've...never felt so content in my whole life. I don't know what I want to do with my life but I do know this. I want to be able to spend it with Goku that's what I want.' _Vegeta thought to himself.

"If you liked that my prince then you're going to love this." Goku said. goku reached into the drawer beside the bed & pulled out a tube of lubricant. "This may feel strange but relax okay?" Goku said as he coated his fingers with tensed when Goku put his finger inside him. When Vegeta relaxed Goku added another finger & started scissoring his fingers to stretch Vegeta out."Aaah...aaahh Kakarot more."Vegeta moaned as he thrusted back on Goku's fingers as they hit a very sweet spot inside Vegeta. once Vegeta was stretched enough Goku took Vegeta's legs & put them over his shoulders. He positioned himself at the prince's entrance. Once Vegeta nodded Goku thrusted himself into Vegeta's tight heat._ 'This hurts so bad.' _Vegeta thought as he felt Goku thrust inside. Once Goku was fully sheathed inside Vegeta he held still to give Vegeta time to adjust to his size.

"Kaka...rot...move."Vegeta pulled out and thrusted back in hitting Vegeta's spot dead-on making the prince scream in pleasure. "Aaaaahhh...Go...ku. faster harder!" Vegeta moaned in pleasure. "As you wish my prince." Goku moaned in response to Vegeta's pleas. Goku then went super saiyan and pounded into Vegeta mercilessly. "'Geta it's so warm & tight inside you." Goku moaned out. Vegeta followed Goku & also went super saiyan and wrapped his legs around Goku. "Aaaahhh Goku! I'm going to cum!" Vegeta cried as he felt his orgasm near."Aaaahh fuck! Me to 'Geta!" Goku moaned out as he too felt his orgasm near. Goku gave a few more thrusts into Vegeta before he felt Vegeta come. "Aaaaaaahhhh Goku!" The prince cried as he climaxed. He creamed his and Goku's stomachs as his muscles clamped down on Goku's cock.

"Aaaaahhhh! Vegeta!" Goku screamed as he felt Vegeta's walls clamp down on his cock. he then spilled himself inside the prince as they both rode out their mind-blowing orgasms. After that Goku collapsed onto Vegeta and returned to normal along with Vegeta. they laid their panting, their hair a mess & covered in sweat and cum both satisfied. "Ka...Goku. that was amazing!" Vegeta said to the earth saiyan as he wrapped his arms around him to hold him close. "Yeah that was amazing my prince." Goku replied. He rolled off of Vegeta and pulled him into his arms and Vegeta had his head on Goku's chest. "Hey Goku?" "Yes 'Geta?" "I love you." I love you too my prince." Goku said as he pulled the sheets over them & they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**well that's it 4 lust on ice. please review.^_^if u got requests 4 a yaoi story on this pair or gogeta/vegito or u want both pairs in a yaoi please don't be shy to tell me. i'm actually working on part 3 of my story lustful fusions. That 1 will be up as soon as possible. Again please review!^_^**


End file.
